1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose fitting, specifically for pressureless plastic hoses such as protective sheaths for electric cables, having a cylinder shaped base body including conical clamping jaws, which base body is adapted to receive and arrest by means of the clamping jaws a hose end inserted thereinto, and including an axially displaceable clamping ring adapted to act from the outside onto the clamping jaws in order to move them into an active position against the hose inserted inside of the clamping jaws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hose fittings are used for connecting a hose to a corresponding connector or a further length of a hose in a multitude of applications. A great many of hose fitting of vastly different designs are known for the large number of different hoses. Practically all designs have in common that the tube shaped end of the hose must be connected to the casing of the fitting whereby in practically all fields of application this connection must be closed off in a sealed manner. In most of the known practical designs the end of the hose which is cut off perpendicularly relative to its axis is pressed against a sealing surface in the casing of the fitting, and is arrested for instance by a cap nut which is screwed into a thread located at the casing of the fitting, whereby a clamping ring positioned between a cap nut and the jacket of the hose is displaced axially and clamps the jacket of the hose against a counter surface. Such connections can be realized very reliably and have a large resistance against a tearing of the hose out of the casing of the fitting. However, the expenditures for producing such fittings are relatively high because on the one hand a plurality of individual parts such as the casing of the fitting, the cap nut and clamping ring must be produced, and on the other hand because the producing of the threads increases the production costs and leads to long production times.
A solution to use an outer clamping ring for clamping the hose not by means of a thread but merely by a manual axial displacing is known, too. This solution has however, the drawback that such a connection is not resistant against vibrations and can practically be used only for very small hose diameters.